Embodiments herein generally relate to electrophotographic printers and copiers or reproduction machines, and more particularly, concerns an adapter card that can communicate with sensors within the printer.
Many recent advances in printing focus on better integration of control systems with the hardware and materials to improve run cost and other functionally important topics (FITs). Many of the concepts and proposals being developed require some level of software integration to gain the full run cost or other FIT benefits. While there is some input to the control software for a manufacturer's developed products, for outsourced or acquired products, the “hooks” into the software to implement advanced technology concepts are lacking, and getting outsource vendors to provide the appropriate taps into the machine control is sometimes difficult. Some of these concepts could benefit the current machine population in the field greatly, but would require a costly and nearly unfeasible software upgrade to implement. In such instances, a manufacturer would likely have very little control of the system software, but would want to inject value-add technologies to improve the performance and robustness of these base engines.
This disclosure outlines a method of obtaining the required control “hooks” in an outsourced print controller that enables concepts being developed to improve run cost and other FITs in current and future acquired engines. Most print engines support some form of external updates of their non-volatile memory (NVM)—through a front panel user interface, service interface, TCP/IP connection, print job submission interface, etc. By adding a low cost electronic module to the engine that communicates with the customer replaceable unit memory, often through RFID interface, and the machine control unit (MCU), embodiments herein use an image path actuation or other actuators within the machine. In addition, they may require inputs that are outside the scope of just NMV.
Embodiments herein take advantage of the standard interfaces normally provided by the machine control unit to enable implementation of technology concepts without requiring changes to the system software of the engine. In addition, the embodiments herein enable manufacturing to modify machine settings on a cartridge by cartridge basis to enable improvements that are developed during the machine's life cycle, without requiring a service engineer to make any software upgrades or unscheduled maintenance, and without requiring any special “hooks” within the machine's engine control software.
More specifically, embodiments herein comprise a printing device that includes at least one printing engine that has many sensors (first sensors and second sensors) and at least one engine controller operatively connected to the printing engine. The engine controller uses software to control operations of the printing engine. Also, at least one non-volatile memory is operatively connected to the engine controller. The non-volatile memory stores values used by the engine controller to control operations of the printing engine.
With embodiments herein at least one adapter card is operatively connected to the non-volatile memory and to the first sensors and second sensors. The first sensors correspond to the design of the controller and are items designed as original equipment of the printing device. To the contrary, the second sensors correspond to the design of the adapter card and are items designed to be installed in the printing device after the printing device is in post production, customer service.
The adapter card receives feedback from the first sensors and the second sensors and the adapter card reads and modifies incoming print jobs before the print jobs are delivered to the controller.
In another embodiment, the printing device comprises at least one printing engine that has actuators, first sensors, and second sensors. In this embodiment, the adapter card is operatively connected to the non-volatile memory, the actuators, the first sensors, and the second sensors. The first sensors and the actuators correspond to the design of the controller and comprise items designed as original equipment of the printing device, while the second sensors correspond to the design of the adapter card and comprise items designed to be installed in the printing device after the printing device is in post production, customer service.
In this embodiment, the adapter card stores data and receives sensor feedback from the second sensors, the adapter card uses the data and the sensor feedback to control the actuators by bypassing the engine controller when communicating with the actuators. The adapter card provides adapter card feedback to the non-volatile memory.
The adapter card comprises a physically separate device from the engine controller. More specifically, the adapter card can comprise, for example, a printed circuit board, at least one logic unit mounted on the printed circuit board, wiring within the printed circuit board connected to the logic unit, and connection terminals on the printed circuit board connected to the wiring. The connection terminals can be operatively connected to the non-volatile memory.
The adapter card can be connected to the non-volatile memory through one of the following interfaces: TCP/IP based web server interface; front panel keyboard wedge interface; service interface; direct hardwired connection; etc. Further, the adapter card comprises an item designed to be installed in the printing device after the printing device is in post production, customer service. This also covers the case of sourcing a third party engine, then adding the adapter card to enable delivery of value-add solutions without the update of the existing engine controller or system software.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.